Butch's kissing booth
by Shippergirl2245
Summary: During school Kaoru saw a mob of fangirls. Read to find out more. My first one-shot so please no hating...


**I really hope you like this one-shot...**

*squeals*

_Ugg if I hear one more squeal.._thought Kaoru.

Girls are crowded around a booth squealing their heads off for some random thing. Out of curiosity she looked what was happening and pushed through the fangirls.

There he was Butch Jojo, the biggest player in school, yet he only has his eyes for Kaoru, sitting there with a box full money.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"Ah my dear Kaoru-chan," he said and looked her over seductively "what brings you here?" He asked.

"I asked you a question first, what are you doing here?" She asked again.

"Look up," he said and she did.

She snickered "a _kissing_ booth?" She asked looking at him.

"Yup 5 yen for 5 seconds maximum" he said "but if you give me 5 yen I could make it 10 seconds mabey even a make-out session just for you," he said.

"In your dreams," she scoffed.

"You always are," he said dreamily placing his head in his hand.

She raised an eyebrow confused.

He cleared his throat"beside you already kissed me, and I know you want more," he joked.

She blushed, she remember that day that horrible day.

_Flashback_

_They were meeting at the oak tree and Kaoru was about to leave until he finally came._

_"Hello my dear karou-chan," he said._

_"Don't call me dear," she said._

_"Why can't I call my dear,'dear'?" He asked holding her waist._

_"Probably because I'm not your dear," she said and as usual she got Butch's arms and take them away from her waist, as she would turn around to face him,and put his arm back._

_But that day wasn't an usual day._

_This time Butch had a tight grip on her so when she turned thinking that she would put his arms back only to her surprise that her lips are on Butch's._

_He just starts kissing her and for some odd reason she kissed back, when she realized what she was doing she pushed away, or at least tried, he tightened his grip on her and hold her head in one hand so she won't put her head back._

_She sigh in defete and kissed back closing her eyes._

_When he let go she punched him in the arm painfully._

_"THAT WAS MY FIRST KISS YOU JERK!" She yelled._

_"Then I'm glad I'm your first," he said seductively "beside your my first kiss too, so we're even," he said._

_She had a shocked face._

_"What?" He asked._

_"You're the biggest player in school and you NEVER had your first kiss? Ha!" She said._

_"Hey I believe if I want a first kiss I should kiss the one I want the most," Butch said._

_Kaoru just looked at him shocked._

_"you coming," he said and winked at her._

_She blushed and look away walking towards Butch "fine," she said._

"Why are you even doing a kissing booth?" Asked Kaoru.

"Hm? Oh I want the money...I really don't want to do chores today" Butch said.

Kaoru rolled her eyes and left Butch with a bunch of fangirls.

No matter how much he denied it she actually loved that kiss more than anything.

*school day over*

_HOW DID I LOOSE TO THAT MORON? NOW I HAVE TO DO ONE THING HE WANT ME TO DO! _Kaoru thought.

Butch challenge her to a soccer match and winner get to tell the loser to do one thing.

Its was tough but Butch won.

Kaoru:5

Butch:6

She was walking to the Kissing Booth where Butch was finishing his last kiss to a brunette.

She giggled and left waving at Butch.

Kaoru felt a little angry at the kissing for some reason and that just added to the anger that she has for Butch.

"What do you want?" She asked him angrily.

"Aww my dear karou-chan showed up," he said placing on hand on her hip and the other on her waist.

Kaoru got used to that so she didn't bother to slap his hands away.

"Shut up and tell me what you want," she said.

He pointed up to the sign.

"You want me to run the Kissing Booth?" She asked.

"What? No no no,your lips are mine and mine only, if anyone tries to kiss you they're dead," he said.

"Who said?" She asked angrily "and what do you want?" She asked.

"First because I said so and I want you to give me 5 yen," he said.

She was confused at first but gave him the 5 yen.

When she was about to leave but he got her waist, turned her around and kissed her.

She tried to escape but he did the same thing as their first kiss. He sat down in the Kissing Booth desk and put Kaoru legs on either side if him and starts playing with her hair.

She struggled to get out but he had a tight grip again, sighing in defeate (again) she closed her eyes and kissed him putting her hands around his neck.

Butch then puts her shirt up and starts touching her hips.

About a few minutes later they stopped.

Kaoru hair was messy, her shirt is up exposing her stomach, and she was breathing heavily from the lack of air "thats what you wanted?!" She screamed and hit him.

"Yup I always get what I want," he said "the money and the make-out session with you is all I want today."

"Pervert," she said getting off of him.

She was about to walk home when she notice Butch was starting at her, she looked down and saw that her shirt was up, she blushed and immediately put her shirt back down.

"Aww you ruined it," he said "but why be embarrassed? You have a nice stomach," he said lifting her shirt up again and looking at her stomach "and nice breast too I may add," he said putting her shirt up higher exposing her C-cup breast.

She slap his hand off and said "PERVERT!" And put her shirt back down and turned the other way to leave.

But as she was leaving she felt two hands on her bottom.

"You have a nice ass too ,damn I just want you more and more," he said seductively.

"LET GO OF MY ASS YOU PERVERT!" she yelled and slapped his hand away and left home.

Butch watched Kaoru leave and looked back at the Kissing Booth.

_Best idea ever _he thought.

**I know its very short and its not my best but I hoped you liked it**


End file.
